


Trading Deals

by WritingMATTers



Category: Civilization (Video Games)
Genre: Buildup, Civ 5, Civ V, F/M, Friends as the leaders, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMATTers/pseuds/WritingMATTers
Summary: The leader of Morocco needs to establish protected trade routes with England. The two leaders were one good friends, but now with his neutrality causing her to be locked in a war with France, he must make a choice. Choose losing his neutral status and regain the trust and love of his friend, or stay true to ideals and watch his people suffer?





	Trading Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fanfic ever. Kinda hope its okay. i know its not something everyone is going to the search bars for (OH MY GOD MUST READ RANDOM OC CIV 5 FANFIC) Buuuut I love the game and was inspired to do something with it. Hope you enjoy!

I had dreaded this day for months. I knew it was coming, I had no other options. My people were starting to grow restless, and with the Huns creeping ever so carefully closer and closer to our border, I knew I needed to take action. But action required gold, and that was something my nation was falling behind on. In a few more years, I would be lucky if our reserves were not depleted. Ad a few more onto that, and Casablanca would be in Hun hands, and maybe even Timbuktu would be in Greek Control.

France would be no help, as they were preoccupied with war. Nor were America, Germany, or even my close allies of Carthage. They had helped all they could, but the growing power of the Aztecs and Egypt had made them all weary of offering too much help. And so there was one action left, one simple route made all so difficult by our estranged relationship. One choice that, if it succeeded, I would have no worried for generations. But the price it could come at… it… it was not one I was eager to pay.

 

I did not want to do this. There was no lost love between us, no desire to aid each other. But I knew this would be the best choice. And she knew that my empire would be a solid ally in the future.

I sighed softly as we sailed into the empire of England.

This was, of course, allowed. Many decades ago we had made an agreement of open borders. I knew it was dangerous, as the English were the sole reason that the norse were forced to flee across the globe. But we had many good moments in our history, including driving the invading norse from my holy city to the edges of the sea. But ever since the medieval era, our ties have become strained. We had grown distant as she had looked to other tracks of land with desire and hunger, wanting to bring the world to unification with a might sword rather than my idea of a careful peaceful touch. Because of that, we have hardly spoken in years. But with the people of Morocco crying out in need, and the only one I could turn to being my English neighbor, I had no choice. I had to seek out Integra.

And with any luck, she would not obliterate my ship upon arrival at her docks.

\--------

“You’re lucky I didn’t fire upon ya ship th’ moment ya sailed into MY sea of London.”

Integra sat across from me, the two of us flanked by British guards. All four looked ready to attack me at even the smallest hint of hostility. Integra at least looked like she would need at least TWO hints of hostility before she would run me through. I sighed softly, wishing that this reuniting of two old friends was not under such a hostile environment, stirred into existence by the presence of her war with France and my alliance with the same nation. Now, did this mean I condoned this war, or even supported France in any form? No. Well, mostly no. I did demand that no conflict be held in my borders, and the first battle to be started in Moroccan Lands would result in my neutral policy changing to a hostile one. But this also meant that I was sure not to offer money in blatant aid to either country, staying as out of it as I possibly could. That found me no love with the French leader, nor with the female clad in a naval officers uniform across from me. And she was able to wear that uniform well, looking like both the most formal and deadly of women I had ever laid eyes on. My own robes, while made of fine cloth, were still rather drab looking to her uniform. “Well, lets see her last even a day in the deserts of my homeland. Bet she would be soaked in sweat before even high noon set in.” I thought to myself smugly, thinking of her walking across the sandy dunes tired and hot and beaten. Before I could let the thought pass, the male part of my mind thought more in depth about this scenario, having her look up at the sun, realize that her shirt was causing her anguish. I could see in my mind’s eye her slipping it off, sweat slowly rolling down her flat but well muscled chest. I could then see her hands undo her pants as well, slowly revealing her pale tattooed skin beneath, before then reaching for her sports bra and-

“Ello? Matthew? Lord Marzuck… no… Marzu… Moo…”

“Marzuq, Integra.” I said with a chuckle. Long ago, we discovered her heavy accent had trouble pronouncing my birth name, so I had an english nickname for her to call me. Only her.

“Yeah. You decided ta rejoin us I see.”

I took a deep breath and regained control of both my thoughts and my body's reaction to such thoughts. My eyes went back to her hazel green eye and eyepatch, the smoke from her cigar making the view of her a tad hazy but was still a face of beauty. It is no wonder why she has received many a proposal to wed, as her eyes and short green hair and almost pixie like features mixed with a strong muscled body made her look both beautiful and terrifying. I shot her a grin, adjusting my head wrappings.

“Yes, sorry. I was lost in thought for a moment. The war has given me quite the case of paranoia, every moment seeming to be a day that someone will choose to drag me into a war I am not prepared for.”

She gave a small huff, smoke billowing out between her lips.

“Yes, yes. I am well aware of th’ war. I just wished…” she looked to the guards flanking both me and her. “Guards, ya are dismissed.”

The one closest to me spoke up, concern now taking over his stoic face.

“But c-commander, what… what if he tries to attack you? P-perhaps he is allied with the french, and is trying to take you out.”

Everything was silent for a moment before Integra let out a laugh, almost dropping her cigar in a fit of hysteria.

 

“Matthew?! Attack me? First off, don't question me orders Lieutenant. Second, he’s an old friend. He would definitely not attack me. Third, what d’ you think he will do? Try to clash his robes with ma sword? Trow coins at me? Pray me ta death?”

“Sir he is a… a… muslim.”

Ah there it was. Once again, the faith of my people proceeds me. Many many years ago, the leaders of another religion decided to deface their opponents in faith with slander. While much of it was ridiculous, thinking my people as incestuous, women beating, cannibalistic, and even in some cases, actually being demons from the deepest of hells that spat fire and brimstone, the effects still lingered. Many people from all walks now had a picture of what a muslim would do to them, and that picture was not a pretty one.

Integra’s reaction seemed to be the anger I should have been having, and my reaction was the tired acceptance that she should be having.

“Lieutenant, and I use that term with th’ implication that a demotion could easily be arranged, this man is me friend. His people are kind, almost as much as ‘im. He may be a spineless pacifist, and will not dare ta strike you for being a moron defacing his religion, but I am not. And I can do much worse ta you than the slap I am sure is boiling witin him. Do I make myself clear?”

“Uh…”

“Shut. Up. Leave. Or I will turn ya from a dry Lieutenant to a drowning Corporal.” 

“R-right commander!”

The soldier offered a hasty salute before dashing out of the room. The other three offered salutes and left in a more orderly manner. Soon it was only us, childhood buddies who now carried the weight of nations on our shoulders.

Integra sighed, slipping into her chair.

“I’m so sorry about him. Idiots-”

“Never seem to go out of style. I know. You said that alot when we were young.”

“Heh. True, true.” She took a long drag from her cigar, her body relaxing as the smoke filled her lungs.

“Matthew… Why do you have ta do this to me?”

“Wh… what do you mean?”

“I mean this. This… this whole thing. You being all buddy buddy with France. Staying neutral when I go ta war. Coming here ta me doorstep ta ask for trade routes and protections for the traders.”

“I don’t see the problem with me c-”

“That’s th’ problem! You never see th’ problem!”

I was shaken by her outburst, the raw emotion surprising me coming from the strong stoic british commander. She sighed again, calming down as she put her cigar to the side.

“Matthew, do ya understand I don’t wanna deny you. You are a good friend, and a good ally, and a strong nation. I remember your nation fondly, the days and weeks we would spend travlin’ from city to city. I remember th’ way you poke fun at how I looked in ya peoples robes, the smiles we got from your kind people. The sights, th’ sounds, th’ music… I miss those days of simplistic pleasures.”

“You talk like your own England has nothing of worth. I loved coming her. The smell of rain as it pelted the cobblestone streets, the sounds of people in the city, the look and feel of the nation as a whole. I remember the day you taught me to sail a british ship, and that same day learning how to swim back into a british ship.”

We both had a chuckle, the tension slowly starting to lower.

“Matthew… Thats th’ problem. I cannot deny a friend like you, not when we have had such a good history. And I want ta help ya nation prosper, as I know that when your nation prospers it is good ta th’ world. But…”

She sighed, dipping her head.

“When you sit on the edge, choosing your neutrality over me… I… I cannot help a nation that does not come to my- our aid. We have been fighting this war with France fa too long. Had ya helped, we would be done with this mess. France would be begging for mercy. But you sit there and while you dont hurt my people, ya do us no favors either.”

She raised, her 5’11” stature 3 inches shorter than I, but when she stood in the room she seemed to be the tallest among us.

“Mat- no. Lord Marzuq. I cannot help you unless you help us. I will give you one day. You may stay here in the royal hall. I need your answer tomorrow. Join us against the french, or have your traders stay in port. It is your choice.”

Before I could offer another word, Integra called the guards back in. They escorted me straight to my room, but despite the lavish furnishings, it was little more than a cell as I had to make the hardest decision of my rule. We were a neutral people. We fought with diplomacy and trade, not gun and sword.

But in order to keep my nation afloat, I would need these trade routes. I would need the English. I would need Integra back in my life.

Eventually my body hit the mattress, and I tried to sleep. But all I could do the whole night was hope for an answer to come to me.

Peace or war?

Ideals or prosperity?

Neutrality or Integra?


End file.
